


Kageyama Tobio's Rebellion

by ZettaSlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An Lushan's Rebellion AU, Emperor! Tendou, General! Kageyama, Guard! Ushijima, M/M, like around Tang Dynasty, paid vacation, unspecified era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaSlow/pseuds/ZettaSlow
Summary: Kageyama was not only promoted to general, but also given a one month vacation to a remote town.When he meets someone there, he knows that they will forever be important to him,even if history destroys them.((AKA ap world is killing me just like an lushan's rebellion killed the tang :')  ))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put explanations at the end for what this is based off of and such, but i'll say right now it may not be 100% accurate so <3  
> also this was done very late in the night/very very early morning and im too tired to edit this so yikes there will be errors.

“You’ve done a great duty to your kingdom, Kageyama,” the Emperor said. His dyed red hair, a sign of his status, contrasted with the blue colors he was wearing. His name was Tendou Satori.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Kageyama answered, bowing. 

“A reward is in order? No?” Tendou asked, as he gazed outside the palace’s windows. The afternoon light lit the room brightly, and the trees outside rustled in the wind.

“That is your decision, Your Highness,” Kageyama replied.

“Such a swayable puppy, I love it! You do deserve an award from your oh-so-generous Emperor,” Tendou waved a hand at some nearby servants, sending them out of the room. Tendou stood up lethargically from his grand throne, and walked down the stairs in which led up to it, his long robe trailing behind him. 

Kageyama waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs. If what he thought was happening was actually happening, then he would be the youngest general of their kingdom. As Tendou grew closer to Kageyama, he felt anticipation itching inside of him. It would be the greatest honor if he received the promotion to general.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Tendou said in a booming voice, “for the great work you’ve done, I give you….

A paid-vacation off of work!”

“Huh?”

“Really, buddy!” Tendou said, and slapped Kageyama on the back, “You’ve been great and you deserve it! Oh? That’s not a kind expression, aren’t I your emperor.”

“I will relax very hard on this vacation, Your Highness,” Kageyama barely said in a calm voice. He felt his cheeks flushing red, with hints of anger, but mostly confusion.

“The way you say that and mixed with that face tell me that’s not going to happen.” Tendou raised his hand to his chin and  _ hmm _ ed.

“I appreciate the vacation very much, Your Highness.”

“For the love of our Ancestors- y’know I really thought I would’ve gotten a better reaction out of you! Aren’t you mad? Don’t you just want to kill me? The servants are out of the room, go on make a move!”

“I wouldn’t dare be mad at Your Highness, nor would I raise a hand against the.” Kageyama pulled out his sword, tossed it to the ground, and kicked it away. Tendou sighed loudly, and dramatically leaned back.

“I- really- just-  _ ugh! _ ” Tendou fell backwards and Kageyama caught him. This wasn’t the first time the Emperor had done something like this to Kageyama, so he was used to this process.

“You know what Kageyama?! Take your damn promotion! Fine you’ve bested my expectations and games!” Tendou stood up again, and brushed himself off. “But you’re still taking the vacation! It’s for a month!”

“You are generous, Your Highness. Thank you,” Kageyama said, and picked up his sword off the floor. The Emperor turned around, grumbling something under his breath, and waved Kageyama out of the throne room. Kageyama bowed, and then exited.

_ While I got what I wanted… _

_ I’ll have to take a month off… _

* * *

Kageyama was to take a vacation to a small village that was away from the city centers, but not on the frontiers.

_ “It’s a quaint town really, there’s some small craftsmen shops and an inn, which you will be staying at,”  _ Ushijima had reassured him. Apparently Tendou pulled the same kind of thing on him.

The carriage rocked back and forth as the road became more and more bumpy. If Kageyama were a few years younger it would have made him sick, but riding on the frontier roads was way worse than this road ever would be.

The greenery was much more lively than Kageyama had seen before. Each blow of the wind whispered to him, and the sun was a pressing force, yet filled him with energy. 

Or maybe Kageyama hadn’t had time to appreciate nature in such a while that he thought it was extremely lively.

Kageyama was busy almost all days, and while he did observe his surroundings, he never observed them in the poetic way he was now.

_ Perhaps I truly do need this vacation _ .

* * *

“We hope you enjoy your stay, we made sure the prepare a room extra nicely for someone like you,” the elderly woman who ran the inn said warmly. Kageyama thanked her, and carried his bags to the room.

The room was small, but not uncomfortably so. It was cozy, and inviting.

Kageyama dropped his bags on the floor, and left the room. On his way over, he didn’t get to do much exploring.

As Kageyama walked around the town, he was completely unaware of the eyes watching him.

* * *

The inn served Kageyama a warm dinner, but soon after he ate he felt quite tired. Normally he would be able to stay up for hours, as per his work requirements, but perhaps his mind was already in vacation mode.

Kageyama walked back to his room, but when he got there, there was a small woman standing outside his door.

“Aren’t you looking nice?”

_ Oh _ , Kageyama thought. 

“I am not interested, please allow me into my room,” Kageyama said, but the woman remained standing. She had very short hair, and the orangeness of it was not like the Emperor’s luxurious red, this orange seemed natural.

“Not interested? Those are some cold words. Not even for a little bit?” the woman asked, and her hands reached out to touch Kageyama.

“I would like to go into my room, please.” Kageyama smacked away gently at the woman’s arms. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“I’m yours, I’ll lower my cost even.”

“If you need money, I can give you some,” Kageyama said, and used the woman’s stunned face as an opportunity to go through the door. He rummaged through one of his bags and pulled out a small money pouch that was mostly pocket change. He handed it to the woman, and her face filled with a mix of emotions.

“I-I-”

“It’s dark out, so if you also need help getting home, I can escort you.” Kageyama checked through his other bags, just to make sure everything was still there.

“N-no, u-uh-”

Kageyama raised his head. The woman’s voice had changed. He turned around and looked at her again. She was wearing a thick robe that covered any bulge in the upper half of her body. Kageyama looked at her suspiciously, because yes, there was a definite change in her voice. It was deeper than a woman’s.

“Actually, why don’t you stay for a while,” Kageyama said as he pulled off his shirt.

“Uwah?! T-t-t-that’s not n-necessary at this point right?”

“It’s not, but you were the one that was so interested in me,” Kageyama reminded. The other stuttered some more, before hesitantly closing the door.

“Well?” Kageyama asked.

The other shook, and Kageyama placed a hand on his shoulder.

“So you’re trying to get some money, and if you’re this desperate, then what do you need help with?”

“You just said..A-are we not?” the man asked, his feminine act dropped.

“You don’t look up for it, tell me, what do you need?”

The man looked at Kageyama, and tears began to fall down his face.

“ _ I just need someone to talk to _ .”

* * *

His name was Shouyou.

His family had been killed by raiding bandits on the frontier. He wasn’t in the record for the Empire, so there was no way for him to enlist help without being interrogated.

Kageyama let him sleep in the inn room with him. Even if it would only be for a month, it would add some sort of comfort to the man’s soul.

Shouyou told him that he’d been seen occasionally in the town, but always under the guise of a girl. 

_ “I surely look enough like one, it’s the only advantage I have with being this short _ ,” he had joked.

* * *

It surprised neither of them when they grew intimate.

* * *

“Your Highness, we request you to send troops to the western frontier,” a general at the circular table said.

Tendou  _ hmm _ ed but pointed to a spot on the board.

“The only troops we could spare are a little bit from Kageyama’s.”

“The boy? He will be fine without some of his troops, it’s just for a little security.”

“Very well.”

* * *

The soldiers huddled around the fire.

They were the last ones left. 

The knowledge of gunpowder creation, a knowledge they thought was just to their own kingdom, had spread. 

“General Kageyama will help us, prepare a message.”

“Wasn’t he the one who sent us here?”

“The General wouldn’t something like that! It was the blasted Emperor!”

* * *

Kageyama waited for Hinata to be hidden under the blanket, and opened his knocking door. The innkeeper smiled at him, and handed him a piece of paper.

* * *

“I have to go.”

“You can stay.”

“They killed my men, they practically used them as meat shields for themselves!”

Shouyou leaned into Kageyama’s shoulder and sighed.

“The empire has been slowly crumbling away,” Hinata said quietly. Kageyama nodded, and looked at his sword.

“I’ll depose him.”

* * *

“When I told that damn brat to go and relax, I knew he may still keep doing practices, but to start  _ a revolution against me?! _ ” Tendou shouted.

Ushijima nodded slowly, and Tendou picked up a group of pebbles off the board, ones that once represented Kageyama’s army, and threw them in rage.

* * *

Kageyama’s men rejoiced when he returned to them. The air was heavy with the unsaid words of what was going to happen.

Kageyama Tobio’s Rebellion.

* * *

Hinata wrote on the paper his thoughts, his wills, his desires.

He wrote the truth as seen through his eyes.

He wrote what he knew what he would eventually have to do.

* * *

“I won’t let you do that.”

“Tobio, as far as everyone knows I’m a whore. I’m not in the damn records, my family is dead, and the only way I’ve gotten by before you is stealing from other people.”

“You matter to me.”

“I know, and it’s because you also matter to me that I’m doing this. You know what’s going to have to happen?”

“Tobio look at me.”

“Shouyou..”

“Tell them I seduced you, tell them that Hinata seduced you. She made you do this. It’s her fault.”

“Hinata..?”

“Promise me you’ll do it Tobio.”

“I promise.”

* * *

"So today class, we’ll be learning about the status of women during this unit,” the teacher said excitedly, as she paced in the front of the room.

“Something to be noted was the incredible defacing of women in power, one example being Hinata Shouyou. Would anyone like to explain who she was? Ah yes, go ahead.”

“Hinata Shouyou was the concubine to General Kageyama, and was believed to be the cause of Kageyama Tobio’s rebellion, but this was written in documents by biased men, so we believe that she was simply blamed for it since powerful women of the time were seen as evil.”

“Yes, Hinata Shouyou was depicted as a heartless monster that used powerful men to further her goals by the empire.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of An Lushan’s rebellion, which was one of two major rebellions to cause the fall of the Tang Dynasty of China. Yang Guifei was believed to be An Lushan’s concubine (a concubine is essentially a permanent mistress, like a prostitute that always stays with her man, but isn't connected through marriage), so the emperor had her killed in retaliation against the rebellion.  
> WHY the rebellion started was because of Arab’s halting expansion at the Battle of the Talas River. An Lushan led 200,000 soldiers into rebellion.  
> Yang Guifei’s image was defaced very badly, and Confucian scholars wrote her as evil the cause for the rebellion.  
> This was a really small section is my world history book so forgive me if anything is wrong, also a lot of things were added for plot things, so not everything is completely true. 
> 
> BTW! the thing Hinata was writing was essentially a will/last message to Kags
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback! <3  
> EDIT: fixed some mistakes


End file.
